The search for additional evidence of an association between endemic goiter and the presence of Escherichia coli was continued. This year's findings add additional evidence that goitrous individuals have more antibodies against E.coli than do the nongoitrous. These findings indicate that further research of this relationship can be useful and this course will be continued.